ThunderStruck
by Andrus
Summary: Criado por mim, não use sem permissão! ¬¬As crônicas de um Superherói adolescente...Terrence Sawyer era apenas um garoto normal de Metrópolis, quando foi salvo pela entidade elétrica chamada SuperHomem, recebendo seus poderes.
1. Prólogo Um novo Herói

**THUNDERSTRUCK**

Crônicas de um super-herói adolescente

—Hã...Mitch? Mitch!

—Que foi Terry?

—Eu tenho que te contar algo, depois da aula, naqueles prédios abandonados, pode ser?

—Falou! A gente se encontra lá então!

O garoto de cabelos compridos pretos, mais novo dos dois, vai então para sua aula. Seu nome é Terrence Sawyer e ele tinha passado por mudanças recentemente, mudanças que apenas seu amigo Mitch poderia entender.

Os dois se encontram num dos prédios abandonados em seu bairro, um dos bairros mais barra-pesada de Metrópolis. Terry deixa sua mochila num canto qualquer e chama a atenção para si:

—Esse foi um dos primeiros lugares destruídos por Apocalypse!

—Eu sei Terry, se você não lembra, eu morava por aqui também!

—É que eu acho que um lugar onde ocorreu uma grande destruição, seria o lugar perfeito para eu fazer minha estréia.

—Sua...estréia?

Quando diz isso, Terry começa a flutuar, Mitch conseguia ver algumas fagulhas elétricas se desprendendo do corpo de Terry ocasionalmente, o que o espanta:

—T-Terry! Como você está fazendo isso?

—No começo eu ainda não conseguia voar!—O rapaz sorri satisfeito.—Demorou alguns meses para aprender!

—Meses? Você tem esse poder há meses?

—É, lembra daquele dia em que o Super-Homem me salvou?

—Claro que lembro, você não deixa ninguém esquecer! Espera um pouco! Na época, o Super estava com aqueles...

—Poderes Elétricos! Não sei como aconteceu Mitch! Mas meu corpo se carregou de alguma forma com a mesma energia que envolvia o Super-Homem naquela ocasião!

—E agora você tem super poderes! Isso é fantástico, Terry!—Mitch também se mostrava empolgado com a descoberta dos poderes do amigo.—Que mais pode fazer?

—Me ataque e eu lhe mostro!—Terrence sorri num tom de desafio, que seu amigo toma com gosto. O rapaz olha para umas vigas de ferro destruídas, provavelmente remanescentes da luta com Apocalypse e as energiza com seu magnetismo, ele as lança contra Terry, de forma que não o atingiria, apenas daria um susto, caso o mais jovem falhasse em usar seus poderes.

No instante seguinte, Terry concentra-se e as vigas param na sua frente, Mitch conseguia ver um campo elétrico envolvendo o seu amigo, depois as vigas são lançadas para direções diversas, surpreendendo ainda mais o garoto:  
—Muito bom Terry! Seus poderes são incríveis!

—Valeu Mitch! Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir os limites deles, até agora meu único problema é quando essa energia esgota.

—Ah, estava imaginando se a energia esgotava! Sabe, você vai precisar de um uniforme! E um nome!

—Já tenho!—O rapaz tira da mochila uma roupa e a veste, mostrando-se agora com o uniforme.—Que tal? Estava tentando homenagear o Super-Homem com o motivo do meu uniforme.—O uniforme de Terrence era um colant azul com os ombros na cor amarela, descendo de forma diagonal até se encontrar pouco abaixo do tórax. As luvas e as botas eram da cor preta e usava também uma máscara simples.

—Jura? Daqui parece mais o Gladiador Dourado!—Mitch diz, rindo abertamente da desgraça do amigo.

—Ah, vai se ferrar Mitch! Nem todo super-herói é costureiro também, esse foi o melhor que pude fazer, depois vou tentar incrementa-lo mais!

—E o nome?

—Thunderstruck!  
—Seu viciado! Não podia deixar AC/DC de lado não?—O rapaz ria zombeteiro, mas Terry não parecia se importar, como se estivesse acostumado.

—Mas é claro que não podia! Eles e o Super são os meus heróis!

—Então, pra que me mostrou tudo isso? Pretende pedir que eu fale com os meus conhecidos da Justiça Jovem pra te encaixar em algum grupo?

—Que isso, Mitch? Ainda sou novato...não pediria algo tão grande assim, vim pedir sua ajuda, você passou pelo que estou passando não faz muito tempo! Além do mais, você é meu amigo, por isso estou lhe contando isso! Como você me contou sobre os seus poderes!

—Contei uma vírgula! Você acabou descobrindo, de tanto me seguir!

—No final, dá no mesmo! Então, vai me ajudar?

—Claro!—Dito isso, eles podem ouvir sirenes de viaturas da polícia, dirigindo-se rapidamente para o centro da cidade.—E parece que terei a chance agora mesmo!—Mitch veste seu uniforme de Explosão e os dois partem, a caminho de sua primeira missão juntos.

(Continua no Capítulo 1)


	2. Capítulo 1 Trovão Distante

**THUNDERSTRUCK**

Capítulo 1 – Trovão Distante

Explosão e Thunderstruck chegam ao Banco de Metrópolis, onde a polícia já cercava o local e com seus mega-falantes incitavam os bandidos a se entregarem. Terry e Mitch observavam tudo escondidos, o primeiro faz menção de avançar, mas é impedido por seu amigo:

—Que você está pensando?

—Ora Mitch, na velocidade que a gente vai, a gente pode entrar lá e a polícia não vai poder fazer nada!

—Exceto começar a disparar na gente...nisso os bandidos lá dentro vão matar os reféns, assustados com o tiroteio e todo mundo morre! Vem comigo, tenho uma idéia melhor!

Mitch conduz Terry até o esgoto, remove a tampa do bueiro com seu magnetismo e pula dentro. Terry hesita, mas logo acompanha o amigo:

—Eca! Ser herói costuma envolver se arrastar pelos esgotos?

—A maioria das vezes!—Mitch diz, com um sorriso por baixo da máscara.

—Escolhi a profissão errada!

Os dois se arrastam por toda a extensão dos esgotos, até encontrarem uma entrada escavada, Mitch entra e Terry o segue, eles se defrontam com uma enorme porta de aço, como se fosse um gigantesco cofre, Thunderstruck faz força para tentar abrir a porta, mas de nada adianta:  
—Ah, legal Mitch, só tem um detalhe, como vamos entrar?

—Deixa comigo! Para trás!—No momento em que Terry obedece, Mitch se põe de frente à porta e fica encarando-a por um longo período. Terry chega a imaginar que ele não estava fazendo nada na verdade, mas logo se convence ao ouvir o barulho das travas internas se mexendo. A porta logo abre e Explosão cai de joelhos, exauto:

—Você ta legal, Mitch?

—Estou! Escuta, a partir de agora, só me chame de Explosão e eu só vou te chamar de Thunderstruck! De outra forma, eles podem acabar descobrindo nossas identidades!

—Certo, pode deixar, Explosão!

Os dois prosseguem, o lado de dentro era um corredor, com escadas que davam no andar de cima, pelos cálculos de Thunderstruck, eles estavam numa espécie de "saída de emergência" do Banco, que não tiveram a oportunidade de usar. Logo, Explosão abre uma segunda porta e eles podem ver o grupo de criminosos no centro do Banco, juntando jóias, dinheiro e mais em sacolas:

—Ótimo, conseguimos entrar! Thunder, você...ei!—Explosão não consegue conter o garoto, que avança voando em alta velocidade, acertando vários dos criminosos de uma só vez:

—Acabou! Melhor nem resistirem!—Os avisos de Thunderstruck não adiantam de nada, logo eles já estavam de pé e com armas em punho. Eles fazem mira no garoto, que não se move, mas quando apertam os gatilhos, suas armas repentinamente viram para o chão, disparando em vão. Thunderstruck aproveita e usa uma carga energética para nocautear-los:

—Viu, Explosão? Foi moleza!

—Seu idiota! Você podia ter morrido!

—Eu posso parar balas esqueceu?

—Não, não esqueci! Mas você não reparou nos cretinos que estavam vindo por trás de você! Se eu não estivesse aqui, você tinha morrido com uma bala nas costas!

Enquanto os dois discutem, os reféns fogem apavorados, os dois não se preocupam: seria o mais comum mesmo. O que eles não esperavam era a criatura grotesca que saía de dentro de um dos cofres:

—Então, dois moleques detonaram minha quadrilha? Mas que pena! Agora vou ter que matar duas crianças!—O homem tinha quase dois metros, o rosto deformado com marcas e cicatrizes, vestia uma roupa idêntica a do resto do grupo, mas dispensava as armas:

—Thunder...cuidado!

—Nem precisa dizer duas vezes! Temos que dar um jeito no monstrinho, rápido!

O homem começa a avançar em carga, Terry e Mitch desviam, cada um indo para um lado, fazendo com que seu adversário atingisse um dos pilares da construção do Banco, atravessando-o. Os dois se surpreendem ao ver o homem ainda de pé:

—Então garotos, vocês vão lutar ou não? Nada pode parar o LocoMotive!

Os dois garotos se olham, e começam a cair na risada, constrangendo o vilão:

—Huahahahah...Loco...Huaahahhaha...Motive!—Terry diz.—Que raio de nome é esse? Hahahahahahahah!

Quando Terry repara, o homem já estava na sua frente, pronto para atacar. O garoto mal tem tempo de invocar o campo elétrico que o protegia, e ainda assim, não tem efeito total, sendo jogado contra o chão. Explosão magnetiza as armas que estavam no chão e as transforma em grandes bolas de aço, sendo arremessadas contra LocoMotive. O Homem sente o golpe, mas não fica abalado. Ele se vira para avançar em carga contra Explosão, mas Thunderstruck se levanta e se pendura no pescoço do inimigo, que tenta em vão alcança-lo com os braços. Terry então se concentra, Mitch consegue ver algumas fagulhas saindo pelos olhos da máscara e então Terry se converte em pura energia, bombardeando LocoMotive com descargas elétricas. O vilão cai nocauteado no chão, e Terry logo o sucede. Mitch vai a seu auxílio, mas o rapaz não acordava:

—Ah, Terry! Seu idiota!—O garoto já parecia mostrar consciência.

—Não me sacode, to todo doído!

—Vamos embora, deixa a polícia cuidar disso!

—Eles vão conseguir cuidar...disso?

—Eles tem uma divisão especial...para esse tipo de crimes!

Os dois saem pelo mesmo lugar que entraram, a polícia entra logo em seguida, encontrando apenas LocoMotive e seu bando caídos no chão, sinais da batalha, mas nada de seus heróis. Os reféns relatariam em seguida a aparição de dois demônios, um do trovão e o outro que podia retorcer metais com a força da mente.

No dia seguinte, Terry sai de sua escola, ainda com o corpo dolorido da luta de ontem, ainda não tinha recarregado seus poderes. Ele se encontra com Mitch, que provavelmente o esperava:

—Como é que você está, Terry?

—Doído ainda...mas vivo! Vou recarregar meus poderes hoje.

—Só não vá sair em ronda sem mim não, hein? Você ainda é novato nisso e pode se meter em encrenca se agir como agiu ontem.

—Eu sei, Mitch, eu vacilei! Mas não vou fazer novamente, pode confiar!

—Confio nas suas palavras, Terry! Mas quando a gente está lá fora lutando, tudo muda, vai por mim! Eu sei bem do que estou falando!

—Só imagino!—O mais novo diz, num tom debochado, para levar um soco no braço de Mitch, que ria também:

—Você está ficando muito folgando desde que ganhou seus poderes!

A noite chega, Terry já tinha recarregado, usando a caixa de força do prédio, que tinha ficado sem energia por alguns segundos. Ele senta-se para estudar e começa a fazer sua lição, o tempo passa, e a paciência do garoto também. Ele olha para seu armário, onde o uniforme estava devidamente escondido:

—Ah, que diabos! Só dar uma voltinha!

Logo, a figura azul e dourada riscava os céus, deixando um leve rastro elétrico que durava menos de dez segundos. O rapaz prossegue até algo muito rápido passar sua frente, ele se assusta e quando percebe, algo o puxa e o carrega até o topo de um prédio. Ele se vira para ver do que se tratava e via a figura lendária, o homem de aço, o Super-Homem:

—Precisamos conversar, garoto!

(Continua no Capítulo 2)


End file.
